un malade à soigner
by sterek1934
Summary: Quand Happy et les mages de Fairy Tail veulent aider Natsu et Lucy à s'avouer leurs sentiments.


Happy avait tout fait pour aider Lucy a se confesser à Natsu et ça n'a pas été facile. Heureusement que le félin de Fairy Tail peut compter sur ses amis pour l'aider.

Le chat avait commencé par se poser sur le comptoir près de Lucy et, il avait attendu que Natsu parte pour activer la première phase de son plan : Que Lucy pense que Natsu est amoureux d'une jeune fille brune. Donc, c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui a dit …

Tu as vu Lucy ? Natsu est tellement heureux ! C'est sûrement grâce à cette fille… **Avait commencer le chat en restant en suspens à la fin de sa phrase.**

Oui j'ai vu, c'est bon de le voir heureux ! Tu as dit une fille ? **Avait répondu Lucy intrigué.**

On l'a rencontré à la boulangerie, Natsu été tout timide. **Avait continué le chat.**

Je suis content pour lui ! J'imagine mal Natsu être timide ça devait être drôle. **Avait répondu Lucy avec un sourire forcé.** Je dois aller voir Levy, a tout à l'heure.

Puis elle était partie sous le regard amusé d'Happy et de Mirajane, qui avait voulu savoir le plan d'Happy pour que Lucy et Natsu s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments, la discussion fut écouté par Gray, Jubia et Gajeel également. C'est ainsi que Mirajane proposa à Happy de l'aider.

Quand Happy est parti du comptoir, Lucy est revenu et à saluer Jubia qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. C'est sans trop de gêne que Mirajane reparla de la fille aux pains ( surnom donné à la fille imaginaire après leur discussion).

Dis moi Gray, tu l'as vu la jolie brunette qui été à la boulangerie ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs venant de Lisanna qui passait par là. **Avait t'elle dit en souriant.**

J'ai rien entendu, raconte ! **Avait répondu Gray impatient de découvrir l'histoire que Mirajane allé raconter.**

Quand la fille est partie avec sa baguette de pain Natsu était tout rouge, tellement que Lisanna craignait qu'il fasse un malaise d'amour ! **Avait t'elle dit en rigolant, d'un rire pas trop prononcé.**

Comment est t'elle ? **A demandé Lucy, qui voulait savoir à quoi elle avait affaire.**

Elle est brune, elle a des jolies nattes. Elle aime le pain, à une belle voix selon Natsu. **Avait répondu Mirajane.**

Une voix digne d'une sirène, **avait continué Jubia.**

C'était un coup de foudre quoi ! **Avait dit Lucy un peu énervé,** il se fait tard je dois rentrer, au revoir !

La phase une est terminé, maintenant se fut au tour de la phase deux : Faire croire à Lucy que Natsu à des rendez vous avec la fille aux pains. Et qu'il ne tient pas à partir en mission cette semaine. Pour la rendre jalouse.

Le jour d'après, la même scène se produisit. Lucy s'est assit au comptoir au côté d'Happy, Mirajane sert les clients et Natsu est plus loin, trop occupé pour venir les déranger.

Tu sais pas Lucy !? On a revu la fille hier soir en partant, Natsu a eu le courage de l'inviter à dîner ! **Avait commencé Happy.**

C'est super ! **Avait dit Lucy avec un enthousiasme exagéré.**

Du coup il ne tient pas à partir en mission avant quelques temps. **Avait dit Happy en souriant quand il vit la réaction de Lucy, et il est parti voir Natsu comme si de rien n'était.**

C'est dommage, moi qui voulait faire une nouvelle mission avec lui ! Je peux concevoir qu'on tombe amoureux mais tout de même il y a des limites ! **Avait dit Lucy plutôt en colère.**

Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard Lucy ? **A demandé Mirajane toute souriante.**

Non ! Je suis sûre que ça va lui passer. **A dit Lucy.**

J'ai entendu Natsu dire qu'il ne peut pas se passer d'elle et qu'elle est la meilleure personne féminine qu'il connaisse. **A dit Gray en débarquant de derrière Lucy en la faisant sursauter.**

Je me sens blessé maintenant ! **A dit Lucy énervé.**

Je crois que Natsu va rentrer à la maison, il se sent pas bien. Du coup la fille viendra sûrement jouer à l'infirmière avec lui enfin il espère. **A dit Happy un peu triste pour Natsu en revenant.**

Elle va faire monter la température à grande échelle ! **A dit Gajeel très sûr de lui.**

Je suis sur que Natsu va adorer sa jolie infirmière, **a continué Gray en riant.**

Lucy partit ensuite en saluant tout le monde, Happy la suivit discrètement et souria.

Phase trois : Lucy avoue ses sentiments à Natsu pour ne pas le laisser à une autre fille.

Lucy rentra chez elle, pris une tenue d'infirmière qu'elle enfila et une soupe bien chaude. La jeune constellationniste partit ensuite en direction de chez Natsu.

C'est qui ? **Avait demandé Natsu les yeux fermés.**

C'est Lucy ! J'ai entendu dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, du coup je t'ai ramené de la soupe. Redresse toi et viens à table, je vais te faire manger ! **Avait dit Lucy très enthousiaste.**

C'est quoi cette tenue ? **Avait demandé Natsu en s'asseyant à table.**

C'est une tenue d'infirmière, je compte bien te soigner. **A dit Lucy en commençant à nourrir Natsu.**

T'es pas moche en tenue d'infirmière ! **A dit Natsu après avoir mangé une cuillère de soupe .**

Merci du compliment, enfin je crois ! Tu n'attends personne aujourd'hui ? **A demandé Lucy en lui donnant une deuxième cuillère de soupe.**

Je crois pas. La personne que je voulais voir est déjà passé. **A dit Natsu en rougissant.**

Lucy avait mal au coeur, le coeur de Natsu ne lui appartenait pas à elle mais à une fille qui aime le pain.

Après avoir mangé Lucy raccompagna Natsu dans son lit et elle se mit sur lui.

Que fais tu Lucy ? **A demandé Natsu en rougissant.**

Je compte te faire oublier toutes les filles que tu as rencontré ! **A dit Lucy en faisant des bisous dans le cou de Natsu et sur son front.**

Ok, mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça Lucy ? Je parlais de toi quand j'ai dit que la personne que je voulais voir était déjà passé. **A dit Natsu en étant timide et tout rouge.**

Quoi ! Mais Happy et les autres ont dit que tu avais rencontré une fille très belle à la boulangerie. **A dit Lucy en détournant son regard de Natsu.**

J'ai rencontré aucune fille à la boulangerie, je crois qu'ils t'ont piégés mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes. **A dit Natsu en embrassant Lucy.** Donc, restes me soigner jolie infirmière. **A t'il continué en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

On peut remercier les mages de Fairy Tail pour leurs entraides ! Tout est bien qui finit bien !


End file.
